Short Stories Are Short
by DedicatedToTheArts
Summary: A future compilation of Vocaloid short stories that are all nonrelated. Blah. Pew. Red Zone Touhou.


There was always a girl that walked the same path to every class in school. During nutrition, I had to walk across campus to get to my class, so I never stopped for a break. During that time, we would always cross paths. Both going in opposite directions. There was never a time I didn't see her carving a path unless it was an irregular day.

She was a young girl who always dressed in jeans/pants, a jacket or without, and it was always a dark color. Occasionally, it was a bright color. Her hair was also always up in "twintails." She was probably a freshman; I've never seen her around before.

The reason I noticed her was because she always had her nose in a book. Every time I happen to pass her during passing periods it was always like that. Nose in a frequently changed book. Her eyes concentrated across the lines, occasionally glancing up to mark a path, and lips moving as she read.

I recognized that trick very well. She was avoiding eyes and contact. Not only that, but by the frequency her books changed she did love reading. A two-in-one bonus. All this was done to avoid contact and attention. Sadly, a girl walking and reading only attracted more unwanted attention and rude comments. She carried on with only a slight look of irritation that would soon fade away each time.

As I couldn't handle my curiousity, I asked around about her. Friends, acquaintances, random peers all said the same thing. That she was always buried in her book when passing to class. Taking this, I searched around for her until I figured out her schedule. Doing this, I was always late to all my classes except third. Creepy, I know. But I had to fulfill my curiosity.

After I figured out her schedule, I went back to my normal routine and of passing her once. Many times I contemplated whether to say hi. There was always this sort of fear in her eyes when she was passing through; a sad, pissed, or hard expression on her face. It only made me want to greet her more. And each time I passed her without saying hi I hated myself more.

One day, she didn't pass me at all. That made me curious. It even stopped me in my tracks and brought a frown to my face. Was she sick, out? Instead of heading to class, I asked around. She was still here. Someone told me she passed through a few minutes ago. So she has to be around here.

I went back and looked around. I ignored the bell and went to a secluded area of the school. Silence stayed with me as I rounded the corner. Here was two walls that stretched and pointed out the school. I suddenly stopped and clenched my fists, staring with disbelief.

In the corner lied the girl limp and head bowed. Her twintails were a mess around her. Beside her on each side were two girls, and in front of her knelt two boys. The boy to the right had a kitchen knife. Blood dripped from it. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey... Since she always looked unhappy we decided to help her with that. Permanently."

The words barely registered. His friends looked at me and smiled. I did not expect them to do something like this. Sweat ran down my body and made my hands clammy. I needed to see what they had done. And apparently, the boy knew what I was thinking. He grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked the girl's head up. My eyes widened.

The sides of her mouth were cut upward to represent a smile. Blood still spilled from the fresh wound. Her eyes were gone, leaving me to stare into black pits. Under her eyes was a cut each to represent tears. I shook, unable to form words.

"See?" the boy said. "Now she'll never be sad again."

Enraged, I yelled and stupidly ran at them. They were surprised. The commotion soon attracted attention. Teachers and supervisors restrained all of us. Police were called. We were taken to the station, but I was returned home for some reason as soon as we got there.

That night when I somehow managed to fall asleep, I had a dream(?). I was walking to my third period class across campus like always, except it was empty. I looked up and found her walking my way like always. This was it. Her fingers moved across the book as she read dots. Braille?

I stopped. "Hi."

She walked past me then paused. I turned around, and after a few minutes she did too. "Me?" she asked as she looked up.

Her scarred face greeted me. But it was like I didn't notice. I offered her my hand and smiled. "Hello. I'm Megurine Luka."

Her expression was straight, only the cuts to the sides of her mouth expressing joy along with tears from eyeless pits. Hesitantly and uncertainly she shook my hand. It was odd, but... "Hatsune Miku..."

...It was like she was asking me what took so long.

-Linelinelinelinelinelinelineline-

I'll slap you with this- Here are some unanswered questions:

Luka is a senior.

The friends, acquaintances Luka questions are not Miku's.

Luka knows the people that carved Miku's face.

Is it a dream?

That's all I remember. Other than that, think about it. Do you know or have seen someone at school like the that? Uhhh, minus the face carving. Bye-bye now.


End file.
